


The Fractal Curve

by martianwahtney



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: AU were Owen Grady never went to Jurassic World, Action, Alan Grant as Owen Grady, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book is More Canon Than Movie, Canon-Typical Violence, Fight or Flight, Gen, I've been wanting to write this for years, Lewis Dodgson as Henry Wu, No Romance, Suspense, fuck listen this is weird, fusion of book and movie canon, this is so wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Jurassic World (2015) AU where Alan Grant discovers that Something is Happening on Isla Nublar. In an effort to stop another Jurassic Park from happening, he joins their ranks and gets put working with the raptors. For 10 years everything goes remarkably smoothly, up until the second it doesn't.“Something’s happening on Isla Nublar,” Tim said.Alan felt his stomach bottom out.“What?”“I’ve been keeping track of it, making sure no one tried to do what Grandpa did,” Tim’s voice seemed to waver for a moment.“They’ve started construction on it,”“Construction? Why? There’s nothing left there,”Tim stayed silent for a moment.“I don’t think the dinosaurs died, Dr. Grant,”





	The Fractal Curve

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the ending of the first Jurassic Park novel (with the notable exception that Isla Nublar does not get blown up)  
> The following characters died in the book:  
> Henry Wu  
> John Hammond  
> Mr. Arnold  
> Ed Regis  
> Dennis Nedry  
> Ian Malcolm*  
> *The Lost World (book) was not taken into account for this AU
> 
> I am pulling _a lot_ from the book with the notable exception of:  
>  the Flare Scene  
>   
> anything in italics is a flashback or a thought from Alan

It had taken a year and a half for the Costa Rican government to allow Robert Muldoon, Dr. Harding, Mr. Gennaro, Ellie Sattler, and Alan Grant to return home. Lex and Tim Murphy and returned a few weeks after the Jurassic Park incident, their grandfather’s ashes went with them. Ellie took Ian Malcolm’s ashes home with her- she had been with him for nearly all of his final hours- and returned home to her physicist. Muldoon went back to work designing amusement parks. Dr. Harding returned to his veterinary practice. Mr. Gennaro went back to his law firm. Alan returned to teaching.  
  
He tried to forget about what happened with the park. It was over. The dinosaurs would soon die out (again). They were lysine dependent, and with no feeders to make sure they got their daily does of lysine meant that sooner or later, every dinosaur left on Jurassic Park would die.

  
  


“Dr. Grant,” he said when he answered the phone.  
  
“Uh hey, Dr. Grant,” came a young man’s voice.  
  
“I don’t know if you remember me, but my name is Tim Murphy-”  
  
“Yea,” Alan said quietly.  
  
“I remember,” he remembered a night soaked in rain, his chest aching from the T-Rex attack, finding little Tim Murphy with his sister, hurt, but alive.  
  
“Something’s happening on Isla Nublar,” Tim said.  
  
Alan felt his stomach bottom out.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’ve been keeping track of it, making sure no one tried to do what Grandpa did,” Tim’s voice seemed to waver for a moment.  
  
“They’ve started construction on it,”  
  
“Construction? Why? There’s nothing left there,”  
  
Tim stayed silent for a moment.  
  
“I don’t think the dinosaurs died, Dr. Grant,”  
  
Alan closed his eyes for a few seconds before a heavy sigh escaped him. No one had learned from Hammond’s mistake.  
  
“Dr. Grant?” Tim asked uncertainly.  
  
“I’ll figure something out kid, we won’t have another Jurassic Park on our hands,” Alan promised.  
  
“Ok,”  
  
“Bye Tim,”  
  
“Bye Dr. Grant,”  
  
Alan resisted the urge to chuck the phone at the nearest wall after the call was ended. How had no one learned? At least half a dozen people had died in Jurassic Park, and that wasn’t counting the workers. Alan didn’t even know how many had died on the Ann B. due to the raptors.  
  
Instead of throwing the phone he called Ellie Sattler.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Ellie,”  
  
“Alan? I’m so glad you called! You will _not_ believe the letter I just got,”  
  
“Does it have something to do with Isla Nublar?” Alan asked dryly.  
  
“You got the letter too?”  
  
“No. Tim Murphy called me,”  
  
“My god,” she said.  
  
“What’re they doing, Ellie?”  
  
“Some… Masrani guy is trying to do what Hammond wanted to do. They want me to make sure the plants are ok for the dinosaurs and people,”  
  
Alan resisted another urge to chuck the phone.  
  
“I don’t think there’s any way to stop this, Alan,” she said.  
  
“We can’t let this happen again,”  
  
“It’s happening, Alan, whether we like it or not,”  
  
“Look, they’re flying me out to the island this weekend, I’m allowed to take a guest. Why don’t you come with me? Maybe… maybe they’re doing better than Hammond. Maybe they’re not underestimating those creatures,”  
  
“That’s a big maybe,” Alan said with a huff.  
  
“Can you swing by tomorrow? Charlie’s been asking for his Dinosaur Uncle,” she said.  
  
Alan smiled.  
  
“Yea. I’ll be right over,” he said.  
  
“Ok. See you soon,”  
  
“See you soon,” he echoed.  
  
He set the phone on it’s cradle and stared at it for a long moment. It had been more than 10 years since Jurassic Park. Alan had had 10 years to work through what had happened in the span of a weekend. He shouldn’t have a problem returning to the island.  
  
Alan had a long talk with his co-teacher, a Doctorate student named Billy Brennan. Brennan would take over the class, Alan was more than confident of the kids ability to teach, as he’d done it just fine in the past.  
  
“You’re not planning on coming back, are you?” Billy asked quietly.  
  
“No,”  
  
“Dr. Grant-!”  
  
“I’ll have the University send someone to help. But if something’s going on on that Island…”  
  
Billy just nodded and offered out his hand. Alan shook it.  
  
“It’s been an honor,”  
  
Alan packed a bag, freshened up his resume, and headed for Ellie’s house. If there was one thing that Jurassic Park didn’t ruin for Alan, it was how much he loved Ellie. Their friendship had survived the horrors of the island.  
  
Alan got to spend a few days with her, her physicist husband, and their two children, Charlie and Ian. Alan could almost pretend like they weren’t going back to Isla Nublar.

  
  


The plane rides to Isla Nublar were familiar. The private airplane was nicer, and it was just him and Ellie instead of an additional three or four people. The plane took them to Costa Rica and from there a man named Masrani met them at the helipad. He was the one who now owned Isla Nublar. Alan disliked him instantly.  
  
“I thought the dinosaurs were lysine dependent,” Alan said as they flew over the Pacific.  
  
“They were. They evolved past that,” Masrani said.  
  
Henry Wu had been too good at his job.  
  
“I’m very glad you decided to come, Dr. Grant,” Masrani said.  
  
“I would love to get your insight on how to make the park safer than its predecessor,”  
  
“You should’ve let this place rot,” Alan replied.  
  
Ellie nudged him.  
  
“I understand you have a very difficult history-”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“Alan!”  
  
Alan shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“I think the Costa Rican government should have blown that island to hell,”  
  
“I’m sorry you think that,”  
  
It took Alan all of 20 minutes to decide that it was a good thing he was giving up his Tenure job. He followed Masrani and Ellie around the new Visitor Center, listening to Ellie talk about which plants were safe for humans, which ones were dangerous, and to avoid planting West Indian Lilac at all cost.  
  
“Alright Dr. Sattler, would you be willing to fly to the park every year or so to make sure we’re on the right track,”  
  
Ellie glanced at Alan.  
  
“At no cost to you, and we will of course pay you a consultants fee for your suggestions,”  
  
“I don’t see why not,” she said slowly.  
  
“Now I believe Mr. Hammond offered a sum of $60,000.00 for the whole weekend for your consultation at Jurassic Park?”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“Why don’t we start at $90,000.00 for this trip, to account for inflation, of course,” Masrani said as he pulled out his checkbook.  
  
Ellie gaped like a fish. Alan nudged her, a small smirk on his face.  
  
“That’s just fine Mr. Masrani,” she said.  
  
“Good,”  
  
Alan reached into his bag and pulled out a single sheet of paper. He placed it on Masrani’s desk and slid it toward him just as Masrani handed Ellie her check.  
  
“What’s this?” Masrani asked, surprise clear in his voice.  
  
“My resume,” Alan replied.  
  
“Dr. Grant-”  
  
“I am the foremost expert on dinosaurs, alive and dead,” Alan interrupted.  
  
“Alan…” Ellie said quietly.  
  
“You have Tenure!”  
  
“If this goes to hell, I’m going to be here,” Alan replied. He looked at Masrani again. The man was still looking at Alan’s resume. Alan knew his resume was impressive. He had written paper after paper about what he had learned in Jurassic Park, from the raptor’s hunting patterns to the T-Rex’s vision being based solely on movement.  
  
“Very well, Dr. Grant,” Masrani said.  
  
“Welcome to Jurassic World,”

  
  


They put him with the raptors. Like he hadn’t been around raptors enough in his life. They were descendants of the one’s he had killed all those years ago. He still remembered the abject terror as he slid poisoned eggs across the hatchery to the three raptors that were stalking him. He still remembered the shock of their attack in the raptor paddock, his attention caught on the one raptor he could see, while the attack came from either side. The raptors had shrieked as they slammed against the electric fences, desperate to get to their prey.  
  
It hadn’t been till after they exited the paddock that Ian Malcolm had voiced a rather horrifying concern.

_“I’m told large predators such as lions and tigers are not born man-eaters. Isn’t that true? These animals must learn somewhere along the way that human beings are easy to kill. Only afterward do they become man-killers,” Ian had said after the attack.  
“Yes, I believe that’s true,” Grant had replied.  
“Well, these dinosaurs must be even more reluctant than lions and tigers. After all, they come from a time before human beings- or even large mammals- existed at all. God knows what they think when they see us. So I wonder: have they learned, somewhere along the line, that humans are easy to kill?”_

God Alan wished that Ian was still alive.

  
  


Jurassic World opened in 2005. For nearly ten years Alan had been working with raptors, getting them to imprint on him, and then sometimes managing to get them to listen to what he said- not that it was easy in any sense of the term, raptors were like particularly uncooperative cats. Not that cats were particularly cooperative on their own.  
  
He built their relationship off of mutual respect- no one could respect those creatures like Alan did. The public was fascinated by what appeared to be “trained” raptors. They weren’t trained. He was their Alpha, and they respected him just enough to let him live.  
  
Ellie would stop by once a year to make sure that no one had planted anything deadly in the park, and to make sure the flora was healthy and thriving. She never stayed too long, Alan didn’t blame her. 

  
  


Ten years he spent with raptors. He picked up on their language, their clicks and chirps. He got Masrani to get someone to make him a device that could mimic the sounds raptors made to each other. While it worked better than the clicker he originally had, it still didn’t mean the raptors _listened_ to him.  
  
For 10 years they performed shows. Alan would show off his influence over the raptors to thousands of fans. Things were fine. Up until the second they weren’t.

  
  


Alan rushed into the Paddock, his thumb working the Raptor Mimic clicker furiously to keep the raptors attention on him until the new kid could get out of the Paddock.  
  
“Do not shoot my raptors,” he said calmly, clicking a few more times, making sure to add in a few urgent chirps here and there. His arms out, trying to keep track of all four at once. He knew better than to let them move too far apart. Once they got on his sides it would be over.  
  
“You put 12 amps in them and they’re never going to trust me again,” he added.  
  
“Echo!” he barked as the green striped raptor made a sudden move. The raptor snarled but returned to Charlie’s side.  
  
Alan watched them bob and weave and snarl. He kept his arms outstretched. He kept clicking. He kept chirping. He kept shouting.  
  
“Close the gate,” he said once he was close to it.  
  
“What? Are you crazy? No!” Barry hissed back.  
  
“Trust me. Close the gate,”  
  
Alan heard the tell tale clink and the rush of the gate falling closed. He forced himself to roll backwards. There was a harsh clink next to him as the gate slammed against the ground, locking into place. The raptors slammed into the gate. Alan stumbled farther away from their claws before he pushed himself to his feet. He winced at the pain in his knees. He was definitely getting too old for that.  
  
“Dr. Grant!”  
  
“I’m ok,” Alan said. He turned to the new kid who looked like he was on the verge of getting sick.  
  
“You’re the new guy, right?”  
  
The kid nodded.  
  
“You ever wondered why there was a job opening?”  
  
The kid paled farther.  
  
“Don’t turn your back to the cage,” Alan warned as one of the raptors threw herself against the cage. Alan barely fought off a flinch at the sound of her shrieks. He glanced back at the raptor, not surprised to find it was Delta, she’d always been a little more unruly.  
  
“You’ll get used to it, kid,” Alan said.  
  
The kid didn’t look convinced. Alan made a half-assed attempt to brush the dirt from his shirt.  
  
“I’m going home, try not to need me,”  
  
“See you tomorrow, Dr. Grant,”  
  
Alan waved a hand in goodbye as he walked to his motorbike. He wanted a shower, a beer, and to tell Ellie about what had just happened. Maybe not in that particular order.

  
  


“Dr. Grant?”  
  
Alan Grant stood, a barrel-chested, bearded man of sixty. Claire hadn’t had much interaction with the man. He worked with the raptors and survived the first Jurassic Park. He was a living legend.  
  
“I’m Claire Dearing, I’m the parks Operations Manager,” she said.  
  
Alan nodded.  
  
“Mr. Masrani asked me to find out if you would consult on something for us,” she said.  
  
“Consult?” Alan asked, his voice sharp.  
  
Claire watched his shoulders draw together, his brows furrowed, a frown worked its way on his face.  
  
“On Paddock 11,” she said.  
  
“What’s Paddock 11?”  
  
“The Indominus Rex,”  
  
This seemed to agitate him further.  
  
“What’s the Indominus Rex?” he asked lowley.  
  
“A hybrid,”  
  
Alan stared at her for a few moments. Horror, disbelief, confusion, anger, shock all crossed his face before he spoke.  
  
“You created a new dinosaur?”  
  
“That’s what we do here,” she said.  
  
“It’s happening again,” he said so quietly she wasn’t sure if she was meant to hear the words.  
  
“Dr. Grant, we would like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities,” she said.  
  
“Why me?”  
  
“Because of your experience with the original Jurassic Park, and since you’re able to control the raptors-”  
  
“I don’t control them,” Alan interrupted.  
  
“It’s a relationship based on mutual respect. Those raptors think I’m their Alpha. That’s why they let me live,” he said.  
  
“Well the asset-”  
  
“Claire, was it?” Alan asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“You know they’re alive, right?”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“They may have been made in a test tube, but they don’t know that. They’re thinking: I gotta eat, I gotta hunt. But don’t pretend like they’re just numbers on a spreadsheet. Last time someone did that, I got attacked by the T-Rex,”  
  
Claire took half a step back, she could feel a mortified flush creeping up her neck.  
  
“I’ll be in the car if you want to change,”  
  
Claire slipped back into her car and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel.  
  
“Jesus,” she whispered. She straightened and spent the next minute and a half on her phone, checking emails. The passenger door opened and Alan Grant slid in. He wore a dark shirt and a pocketed leather vest.  
  
The car ride was short but awkwardly quiet. Alan seemed tense. Like he was waiting for something bad to happen.  
  
Claire pulled up to Paddock 11, she glanced up at its towering walls as she stepped out of the car. When she looked at Alan she found that he did not look as pleased.  
  
“We’ve been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public’s interest. Kind of like the space program,” she told him. Alan followed her up the stairs to the observation deck.  
  
“Corporate felt genetic modification would up the ‘wow’ factor,” she added.  
  
“They’re dinosaurs,” Alan said dryly.  
  
“Well according to our focus groups, dinosaurs just aren’t enough. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again,”  
  
Claire led Alan into the observation room. There was a man sitting at one of the desks, eating a sandwich, for a just a moment Alan thought of Nedry. He pushed those thoughts from his head. This wasn’t Jurassic Park… he hoped.  
  
Alan walked over to a window, peering at the lush jungle. He didn’t immediately spot the dinosaur which was mildly concerning.  
  
“What’s this thing made of?”  
  
“The base genome is a T. Rex, the rest is… classified,”  
  
Alan turned to look at her.  
  
“You made a new dinosaur but you don’t even know what it is?” he demanded.  
  
“The lab delivers us new assets and we show them to the public,” Claire said shortly.  
  
“Can we drop a steer, please?” she asked before Alan could say anything else.  
  
The man at the desk pressed a button, looking vaguely annoyed at having been asked to do something on his lunch break.  
  
“How long has the animal been in here?”  
  
“All its life,”  
  
“Never seen anything outside of these walls?”  
  
“We can’t exactly walk it,” Claire replied.  
  
Alan frowned. He watched a huge crane lower a hunk of beef down from above. It was like how Hammond used to keep the raptors. But at least the raptors had other raptors to socialize with.  
  
“And you feed it with that?” he asked.  
  
“Is there a problem?” Claire asked, starting to sound annoyed with Alan’s questions.  
  
“Animals raised in isolation aren’t always the most functional,” Alan pointed out.  
  
“Your raptors are born in captivity-”  
  
“With siblings,” he said gently.  
  
“They learn social skill together, how to act, I imprint on them when they’re born, which is how we gain mutual trust and respect,” he told her.  
  
“The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food,” Alan said quietly.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could tell that Claire wasn’t fully understanding what the problem was.  
  
“So she needs a friend? We should schedule play dates? That sort of thing?” she asked.  
  
Alan glanced at her, his face passive, clearly unimpressed with her sass. She cleared her throat and looked at the ground for a moment.  
  
“So where is it?” he asked.  
  
Claire’s head shot up to look out of the observation window.  
  
“It was just here. We were just here,” she said quietly.  
  
Alan watched her walk to a computer- he still hated computers- and type a few things into it. It started to emit an annoyed buzzing noise, the words ‘NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED’ flashed across the screen. Alan looked back through the window. His sharp gaze flashed from the greenery to the walls of the Paddock to the scratch marks to the- scratch marks?  
  
He was vaguely aware of Claire and the man at the desk talking to each other. Alan moved to a window at the far side of the room.  
  
“Were those claw marks always there?” Alan called.  
  
For a moment he was back in a night covered in rain. Talking to Tim Murphy through a walkie talkie, trying to figure out what was out in the dark. He remembered Tim’s terrified voice, trying to tell him that the fence wasn’t electrified, that the T-Rex-  
  
“You think it..?” Claire asked.  
  
Alan blinked back to reality.  
  
“Oh, god!”  
  
“I… she has an implant in her back! I can track it from the control room!” she said before she turned and ran from the room. Alan kept staring at the claw marks.

_“The fence isn’t electrified? Did he say the fence isn’t electrified?” Ian demanded._

“My god,” Alan whispered.  
  
It didn’t take long for Alan, the man from the desk, and a few others to gear up and head into the Indominus Paddock. Alan first went to the grooves in the wall. They were deep. He tilted his head up to look at the rest of the marks.  
  
“That wall’s forty feet high. You really think she could’ve climbed out?” the man from the desk asked.  
  
“Depends,” Alan said.  
  
“On what?”  
  
“On what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab,”  
  
Alan turned back to the treeline feeling uneasy. The same kind of uneasy from the raptor paddock, before they attacked. The threat of a predator you couldn’t see, but knew was there.  
  
There was a crackle of a radio.  
  
“... area… … Paddock 11… dock 11, do you copy…”  
  
“Yea, what’s the problem?”  
  
Alan glanced to the treeline again.  
  
“It’s in the cage! It’s in there with you!”  
  
There was a heartbeat of a moment where nothing happened, and then-  
  
“Go!”  
  
The Indominus was smart. She blocked their exit, which meant- Alan turned. His feet skidding across the ground as he ran toward the paddock doors. They were inching open. There was a scream from somewhere behind him. Alan didn’t look back.  
  
“Close the door!” he shouted.  
  
The man from the desk slammed his hand down on the bio-metric panel. The paddock doors started to close. Alan broke through. He forced himself to slow. The Indominus broke past the closing paddock doors. Alan looked at the man from the desk. The man from the desk crouched behind a car. Alan dove under the closest jeep.  
  
He turned his head to see the Indominus, all white and bloodthirsty, sniffing around the other car, her nose pressed close to the ground. Alan watched. Trying to figure out what she was. Very T-Rex like-  
  
The Indominus lurched forward. Jaws snapping around the man from the desk. Alan closed his eyes.  
  
It wasn’t the T-Rex. Her vision wasn’t based off of movement. It wouldn’t matter if he kept still or not. Which meant… which meant he was fucked. He looked at the undercarriage of the car. He grabbed a tube, a knife, and slashed. Gasoline poured through the rubber, dousing him. He closed his eyes, held his breath, and waited. There was snorting, a blast of hot air, and the stench of rotting meat. Alan was far too familiar with that smell. He felt the gasoline soak his clothes. There was another snort, more hot air, more rotting meat. The ground shook as she stepped away, disappearing into the treeline.  
  
Alan rolled out from under the car.  
  
“My god,”

  
  


“What happened out there?” Alan demanded as he walked into Central Command.  
  
“Sir,” a guard said.  
  
“There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!” Alan snapped.  
  
“It must have been some kind of technical malfunction,” Claire said.  
  
“This was supposed to be better than Jurassic Park,” Alan said.  
  
“Don’t compare this to what happened!”  
  
“I lived it! She marked up that wall as a distraction! She wanted us to think she escaped!”  
  
“We’re talking about an animal here,” Claire said.  
  
“A highly intelligent animal,”  
  
“400 meters to the beacon,” a woman said.  
  
Alan watched the screens, a frown on his face.  
  
“You’re going after her with non-lethals?” he demanded. Hammond had tried to be that stupid, but Muldoon at least had gotten through.  
  
“We have $26 million invested in that asset. We can’t just kill it,” Masrani said.  
  
“You’re more naive than Hammond. You need to call off this mission,” Alan snapped.  
  
“300 meters,”  
  
“Those men are going to die! Call it off!”  
  
“They’re right on top of it,”  
  
“Call if off right now!”  
  
“You’re not in charge here!” Claire snapped.  
  
Alan watched as the ACU men closed in on a chunk of torn flesh, something blue and blinking in the depths.  
  
“Bloods not clotted,” the Commander said.  
  
“What is that?” Masrani asked.  
  
“That’s her tracking implant, she clawed it out,” Alan said hollowly.  
  
“How would it know to do that?” Claire asked.  
  
“Because she remembered where they put it in,” Alan said. He bowed his head, his eyes screwing shut.  
  
“It can camouflage!”  
  
Then the screams started. Always the screams. Alan turned from the screens. He’d seen enough death at the hands of the dinosaurs.  
  
“Evacuate the island,” Alan said. His bones felt heavy, a kind of tired he hadn’t experienced since he was hiding in the Park with Lex and Tim.  
  
“We’ll never reopen,”  
  
“You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She doesn’t even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves,” Alan warned.  
  
“Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?” Masrani asked.  
  
“I think she’s figuring out where she lies on the food chain. And I don’t think we’re going to like it very much once she figures it out,”  
  
“Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have a M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!” Alan snapped. They really should have hired Muldoon to consult on the weapons.  
  
“We have families here. I’m not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone,” Claire said.  
  
“You already have,”  
  
“Dr. Grant, if you’re not going to help, there’s not reason for you to be in here,”  
  
Alan turned his attention to Masrani.  
  
“Who’s your geneticist?”  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“Who is it?”  
  
“Dodgson,”  
  
Biosyn. The person, the company that had turned Nedry against InGen. The one who pushed the first domino in a long line of domino’s.  
  
“You hired Dodgson?” Alan demanded.  
  
“He’s an accomplished geneticist!”  
  
“Did you forget what he did in Chile? What he could have done? You brought that mad man into your lab and he’s created something he can never hope to understand. If I were you, I would have a word with him. That… that thing out there, that’s no dinosaur,” Alan said.  
  
Henry Wu would have never allowed something like the Indominus to happen, he would have tried to make the park safer, not more dangerous. 

  
  


Masrani stood in front of Dodgson, the geneticist seemed incredibly nonchalant about Masrani’s questions.  
  
“You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. Modified animals are known to be unpredictable,” Dodgson replied as he took a sip of his tea.  
  
“It’s killed people, Lewis,” Masrani replied.  
  
“That’s unfortunate,”  
  
“What purpose could we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage?” Masrani demanded. Grant was right. He should have never hired Dodgson.  
  
“Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate. Cuttlefish have chromazones that the skin to change color,” Dodgson replied.  
  
Masrani heaved out a sigh and sat down in front of Dodgson’s desk.  
  
“It hid from thermal technology,”  
  
This seemed to get a reaction out of Dodgson.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“How is that possible?” Masrani asked. Dodgson took another sip of his tea. Masrani resisted the urge to slap the cup out of his hands.  
  
“Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined…” Dodgson said slowly as he stood.  
  
“Who authorized you to do this?”  
  
Dodgson seemed unimpressed with the question.  
  
“You did,” he said.  
  
“‘Bigger.’ ‘Scarier.’ Um... ‘Cooler’,” Dodgson said with a laugh.  
  
“I believe is the word that you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits,” he added.  
  
“What you’re doing here... what you have done…” Masrani stood, almost at loss for words.  
  
“The Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you’ve built. And Biosyn won't be there to protect you this time,” he threatened.  
  
The threat did not seem to affect Dodgson in any way.  
  
“All of this exists because of me. If I don’t innovate somebody else will,”  
  
“This exists because of Henry Wu!” Masrani snapped.  
  
“Yes, and he’s dead,”  
  
“You are to cease all activities here immediately!”  
  
Dodgson smiled condescendingly, like a parent to a frustrated child.  
  
“You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science. But we are doing what we have done from the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World in natural. We have always filled gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And, if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth,” Dodgson said.  
  
“I never asked for a monster!” Masrani shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk.  
  
“‘Monster’ is a relative term. To a canary, a cat is a monster. We’re just used to being the cat,”  
  
Masrani shoved himself away from the desk and out of Dodgson’s office. He was going to stop the Indominus even if it killed him. He would not go down like Hammond.

  
  


Alan barely had time to change out of his gasoline soaked clothes before another problem emerged. Claire’s nephews were lost in the park. As badly as Alan wanted to get off the Island before it all went to hell, he knew there was no way he’d leave without those boys.  
  
He had saved Tim and Lex from the T-Rex. He could save Gray and Zach from the Indominus. How much harder could it be?  
  
Claire followed him diligently through the fields. Her nephews had been in one of the Gyrosphere’s and they hadn’t returned it when Claire shut down all the rides.  
  
Alan could almost imagine he was walking along the same paths he once took with Tim and Lex. God he would rather take the T-Rex than the Indominus.  
  
“Oh my god,” Claire whispered.  
  
Before them was a killing field. Multiple slain Apatosaurus’s. Alan felt his shoulders fall.  
  
“She’s figured it out,” Alan said quietly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Where she lies on the food chain. This isn’t for food, this is dominance,” he said.  
  
“C’mon,”  
  
They hiked down into the field. There was an Apatosaurus that was still clinging to life. Alan knelt by her head and gently ran his hand over her pebbled skin.  
  
“It’s ok,” he said quietly.  
  
The dinosaur made a pitiful, loud noise of pain. Claire slowly reached out to touch her neck. The Apatosaurus shuddered and fell still. Alan pushed himself to his feet. Claire stayed for a moment before she too stood.  
  
“We have to find them,”

  
  


Instead of Gray and Zach they found the cracked and abandoned Gyrosphere.  
  
“Gray!” Claire shouted.

_“Hellooo. Hell-oooo! Dr. Grant? Dr. Grant!” a tiny voice carried through the rain, taking Alan back to the storm pipe._

“Shhh,” Alan shot forward, wrapping his hand over Claire’s mouth. She struggled away from him.  
  
“What are you doing?” she hissed.  
  
“Do you want to draw the Indominus to us?” Alan hissed back.  
  
Claire stilled.  
  
“Look. There’s no blood, ok? Your nephews more than likely made it out alive,”  
  
“Oh thank god,”  
  
Alan looked at the ground, he could see a lot of different tracks. He focused on the ones that were made by humans.  
  
He and Claire followed the track to the waterfall.  
  
“Where’d they go?” Claire asked, her voice frantic.  
  
“Over the edge,”  
  
“ _What?!_ ”  
  
“I went over the edge once too,” Alan said thoughtfully.  
  
He cautiously peered over the edge of the cliff and tried to see if he could make out any prints on the river bed.  
  
“If your nephews are anything like Tim and Lex, I think I know where they went,”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Inside the waterfall,”  
  
“So,” Alan started with a small smile.  
  
“Do you want to jump or climb?”  
  
“Climb,”  
  
Alan glanced at her shoes- heels. Claire sighed impatiently.  
  
“I didn’t have time to change my shoes. I made it this far. I can make it a little farther,” she said.  
  
“I’ll go down first, instruct you where to put your feet,”  
  
“Right,”  
  
It was a slow way down, but they made it to the bottom without anyone breaking an ankle. Alan counted that as a win. He glanced around at the riverbank, no tracks going outward, and muddy ones leading toward the waterfall.  
  
A long time ago Alan remembered that passageway to the Jeeps. He remembered a small raptor, a male. Proof that the dinosaurs had been mating.  
  
“How’d you know about this?”  
  
“You find the damndest things when you’re hiding from a T-Rex,”  
  
Claire made faint noise. They broke through to the Jeeps- to the Jeep. One was missing. Newly missing.  
  
“They took a jeep,” Alan said. He followed the tire tracks to a familiar looking relic.  
  
Alan stared at the ancient wooden doors. His mouth kept opening, but no words came out.  
  
“Dr. Grant?” Claire said quietly.  
  
Alan placed his hand against the wood. It was familiar even though he had never touched it before.  
  
“It’s always exciting when it’s new, isn’t it? We drove through this gate and I saw my first dinosaur,”  
  
Alan still remembered how graceful that Brontosaurus had been. The most beautiful thing Alan had ever seen.  
  
“Alan,”  
  
A hush fell over the jungle.  
  
“Garage,” Alan whispered.  
  
As quietly as they could they crept back to the garage. Alan grabbed a gun, leftover from Muldoon, he had no idea if it would work or not, but there was no shame in trying.  
  
The attack came out of nowhere. Crashing down through the roof of the garage. Alan couldn’t help but feel as if she hadn’t tried her hardest. She got distracted by something and charged off before she could do any damage.

  
  


The Indominus was headed for the Aviary, incidentally, so was Mr. Masrani and his helicopter. Alan knew it wouldn’t end well.  
  
“Oh my god,” Claire whispered as the helicopter fell into the Aviary. An explosion burst from the ground of the Aviary.  
  
“What do you keep in there?” Alan asked as he loaded his gun.  
  
“Dimorphodon,” Claire said faintly.  
  
“Thank god it wasn’t the Cearadactylus,” Alan muttered.  
  
The Dimorphodon descended into the Pavillion. 

  
  


Alan forced himself to his feet, his shoulder burning from the Dimorphodon that had attacked him. Claire was in front of two boys, frantically checking them over.  
  
“Where were you?” she demanded, her voice cracking.  
  
“Why didn’t you come back when you were told?”  
  
“Claire we have to move,” Alan said.  
  
“Right,”  
  
“Where?” she asked.  
  
Before Alan could respond his phone rang. He answered it only to hear Barry’s frantic voice.  
  
“Barry. Slow down,”  
  
“They’re outfitting your raptors to go after the Indominus,”  
  
“Shit,” Alan hissed. He ended the call.  
  
“Get them in a car. They’re trying to militarize my raptors,”

  
  


“Hoskins you son of a bitch,” Alan snarled.  
  
“Dr. Grant. How good of you to join us,”  
  
“This isn’t safe!”  
  
“Well now neither is the park, I’ve been authorized to do this,”  
  
Alan really wanted to punch the smug bastard.  
  
“ _I_ lead them in,” Alan said at last.  
  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Hoskins replied.

  
  


First Alan went to soothe his raptors. He knew they didn’t like being so tightly contained, or being fitted with POV cameras.  
  
“Hey Malcolm,” he said quietly, stroking one finger down her snout and somehow managing _not_ to jump when she snarled at him. He was getting way too used to raptors.  
  
“Do they all have names?”  
  
Alan glanced to see Claire’s nephews.  
  
“That’s Echo, Delta, Charlie, and Blue, she’s the Beta. Though, sometimes I call her Malcolm after…” Alan felt his throat close up.  
  
“Who’s the Alpha?” the kid asked, either catching onto Alan’s emotional distress or simply not caring why Alan nicknamed the Beta after Malcolm.  
  
“You’re looking at him,” Alan said with a small smile.  
  
“Oh my god,” the kid- Gray- said, his eyes wide. Alan looked at him. He and his brother were leaning against the bars of the enclosure.  
  
“You’re Alan Grant!”  
  
“I am,” Alan said with a small smile.  
  
Gray looked up at his brother, Zach.  
  
“He survived the Park- y’know where we found the jeeps?”  
  
“That was pretty clever, rewiring the jeeps,” Alan said.  
  
“We couldn’t stay there,” Zach said with a shrug.  
  
“You’ve really survived this before?”  
  
Alan nodded.  
  
“It won’t be easy, but we’ll survive,” he said.  
  
“Promise?” Gray asked quietly.  
  
Alan knelt down in front of Gray, seeing Tim but only for a moment.  
  
“I can’t promise anything, but I will do everything in my power to get you two home safe,” it was the promise he made to Tim and Lex, and somehow he had come through. He wouldn’t fail the two boys.  
  
“Dr. Grant!” Brady called.  
  
Alan’s knees protested as he pushed himself to his feet.  
  
“They’re gearing up,”  
  
Alan geared up with them. A tactile vest and a couple of lethal weapons later he was ready to lead his raptors to the Indominus.  
  
“Get in the van, and stay here. This might not end well,” Alan said to Claire. She nodded and started to usher her nephew’s to a steel grey van.

  
  


Alan had to admit, there was a bit of a thrill to watching the raptors hunt and _knowing_ he wasn’t going to be on the menu. His raptors swarmed around, eventually coming to a halt at the treeline. The Indominus stepped out. Luminous and white and all fangs and claws.  
  
“My god,” Alan whispered.  
  
He dug out his clicker, ready to urge his raptors to attack when something stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
The Indominus chirped. Alan’s heart skipped a beat and watched as the raptors swayed around her, chirping and clicking back.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“My god,”  
  
“Alan?” Claire asked, her voice frantic.  
  
“She’s part raptor,”  
  
“Fall back!” Alan yelled.  
  
“Alan! What’s going on?”  
  
“The raptors have recognized a new Alpha. We need to go before-”  
  
A scream pierced the night. There was a hail of gunfire. Alan ran. He had two objectives. Get back to the base. Don’t die. He kicked started his bike to life and tore out of there. Those raptors weren’t going to listen to him unless the Indominus was dead.  
  
“Alan? _Alan_ what happened?” Claire asked, her voice frantic in his headset.  
  
“She’s part raptor,”  
  
Alan could hear them, his raptors, racing near him, behind him, in front of him. He had survived so much. He wasn’t going to get taken out by the raptors he raised. If any dinosaur was going to take him out, at the very least he’d want it to be the T-Rex.  
  
The bike slid onto the main road. He could see the grey van ahead of him. Alan tailed the van as close as he dared to. Eventually the raptors fell behind, Alan hated how relieved he was.  
  
The van screeched to a halt near the Pavilion. Claire and her nephews got out of the van.  
  
“We need to get off this island, now,” Alan said.  
  
The air stilled as the Indominus stepped into view.  
  
“My god,”

  
  


Alan didn’t know what else to do other than dodge the Indominus and try to hide from her. She had slaughtered Delta, Charlie, and Echo like they were nothing. That only left Malcolm. His little girl Blue.  
  
“Dr. Grant!”  
  
There was a chirp from the other side of the Pavilion. The Indominus turned, Alan caught a glimpse of Malcolm’s blue stripes. He needed to do something. Quick.  
  
There was nothing. She wasn’t the T-Rex, they couldn’t trick her- the T-Rex. Alan scrambled forward. His fingers closing around the first aid kid. He yanked it open and looked at Claire.

_A night. Rain. No electricity. And a T-Rex. Alan grabbed the flare._

“Stay here,” he said. Like he said to Lex in that storm drain before he went off to try and find Tim.  
  
“Where are you going?” Claire hissed.  
  
“To get more teeth,”  
  
His hand clenched around the flare and he ran. The Indominus was up against Malcolm. Alan knew his favorite raptor wouldn’t be much of a match for the Indominus.

  
  


“Hey- Lowrey! Are you still there?” Alan demanded into his earpiece.  
  
“Uh yea- someone had to stay behind-”  
  
“Open Paddock 9!”  
  
“Are you sure?” Lowrey asked.  
  
“Open Paddock 9,” Alan said again. The massive door started to lift, an alarm blared in protest. Alan lit the flare.

_A night. Rain. No electricity. And a T-Rex._

The ground shook with her steps. Paddock 9 was the one Paddock that Alan hadn’t ventured near. She was the same one from Hammond’s time. The same one that had terrorized Lex and Tim, the one that had inevitably killed Ian Malcolm.  
  
She broke through the darkness. Raised scars on her neck and shoulder.  
  
_Raptor wounds,_ Alan’s mind supplied helpfully.  
  
It was night. There was no rain. The electricity was still on. And there was still a T-Rex.  
  
Alan turned and ran. The ground shook as she gave chase.

_“Ian, freeze!”_

It was too much like that night. She was so close. He remembered hot breath. The smell of rotting flesh. The sound of her roar as she tried to scare him into moving.  
  
Alan pushed through to the pavillion. He tossed the flare to the side and ducked. The T-Rex followed the flare, leading her right to the Indominus.  
Alan found Claire and the boys.  
  
“That was your plan?” Claire demanded.  
  
“If anything she’ll buy us time to get off the island,”  
  
There was the snapping of jaws. Shrieks. Roars. Buildings were slammed into, structures crumpled. For one horrifying second Alan thought the Indominus was going to win. But the T-Rex, the Queen that she was, rose up and fought back.  
  
In the end the T-Rex reigned superior. The Indominus in the belly of the mosasaurus. The T-Rex stormed off, the ground shook as she went. For a moment Malcolm stayed, looking at Alan.  
  
“Go on,” he said.  
  
She chirped, and vanished. 

  
  


“I just want to thank you, for everything you did to protect them,” Claire said quietly.  
  
“It wasn’t the first time I had to protect kids from the Park,” Alan said just as quiet.  
  
“Still. You saved our lives,”  
  
“Claire?”  
  
Alan watched as Claire ran to her sister to embrace her. Gray waved at him, and Alan waved back.  
  
“Alan?”  
  
He turned at his name to see Ellie Sattler.  
  
“Oh thank god,”  
  
She slammed into him, almost taking him off his feet. Alan hugged back, just as tight.  
  
“Let’s go home,” she said quietly.  
  
And home they went.


End file.
